equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Celestia
|hair = |skin = |headerfontsize = 180%|residence = Equestria}} |hair = with outline|skin = |headerfontsize = 180%|residence = Equestria}}Princess Celestia 'and '''Princess Luna '''are two Alicorn sisters and two of the supporting characters in ''Equestria Girls. The sisters are oldest and youngest respectively, and they are the rulers of Equestria. Celestia is also the teacher for Princess Twilight Sparkle and formerly Sunset Shimmer. She and Luna are also the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. Depictions in Equestria Girls Both princesses and Cadance made their first and only appearances in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls''. ''They are greeting Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends when they arrive in the Crystal Empire for Twilight's princess summit. After Sunset Shimmer stole Twilight's crown, both princesses explain to Twilight about the mirror that Sunset used and what world's it could lead to. Luna informs Twilight that she have to get her crown in three days before the portal would close for another thirty moons. Celestia even informs the rest of the Mane Six that only Twilight can enter that world, since their presence there could disrupt the balance (Spike tags along anyway). When Twilight and Spike return with the crown, Celestia ask her where's Sunset Shimmer is. Depictions in ''Rainbow Rocks In My Little Pony Equestria Girls:[[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks| Rainbow Rocks]],'' Sunset mentions Princess Celestia when she is about to write a message to Twilight after the Dazzlings arrived and cause trouble at Canterlot High. Personality .]] For Princess Celestia, she's a white alicorn who controls the rising and setting of the sun alongside Luna who helps her to rise and set the moon. For a millennium, she also controlled the moon while her sister was banished a thousand years ago. Princess Celestia is usually very kind, patient and understanding. She wishes for her subjects to relax and be themselves around her, despite her status. She is also sometimes somewhat mischievous. Celestia is taller than all other ponies in the show. Celestia often refers to Twilight Sparkle as her "most faithful student". For Princess Luna, she's a navy blue alicorn and speaks with a mild English accent. As the Princess of the Night, she possesses the ability to enter ponies' dreams and help them face their fears. She has the power to raise and lower the moon each night. Luna has strove to rebuild her public image and has succeeded in part due to her new role as guardian of her subjects' dreams, allowing her to assist her subjects when they are having nightmares. She is also very kind and believes in doing what is right towards her subjects. Merchandise So far only one Princess Celestia figure was released for ''Equestria Girls. She's released with her human counterpart in a "Doll and Pony Set" in 2013. Quotes : '''Princess Celestia: We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you. : Princess Celestia: Sunset Shimmer. A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led to her stealing your crown. : Princess Luna: It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over. : Princess Celestia: sigh I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened. : Princess Luna: Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. : Princess Celestia: You understand the importance of your task? : Princess Celestia: Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. This is something Princess Twilight must do alone. : Princess Luna: Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return. See also * Principal Celestia, Celestia's human counterpart. * Vice Principal Luna, Luna's human counterpart. * Princess Celestia on the MLP:FiM wiki. * Princess Luna on the MLP:FiM wiki. Gallery Category:Equestrian Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters